ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: Alpha Arrest
(The movie opens with the forming logos of CBBC and Syfy. The scene opens in rainy Chicago where Brena is looking at a photograph. Suddenly, she hears police sirens wail in the distance. She runs to the sound and finds Milal outside a crowd of guards who have some of the Alpha Gang surrounded.) * Brena: Milal! Why is this happening? * Milal: I don't know. You look beautiful. * Brena: It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. (Seth pushes his way through the guards.) * Seth: Make way! Let me through! How dare you! Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me? * Raven: (appearing before Seth in human form) Seth from the Alpha Gang, it's been too long. * Seth: Raven? * Raven: It's Lord now, actually. * Seth: Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man. * Raven: In fact, I do. Denat? (Denat appears with the warrant list.) The warrant for the arrest of one Ed and Rod. * Seth: This warrant is for Laura, the one with the pink hair. * Raven: Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her. * Laura: (panicking as the guards cuff her) On what charges? * Rod: No! * Raven: Aha. Here's the one for Rod, her ex. And I have another one for a Dr Z, the leader. Is he present? * Laura: (enraged) What are the charges? * Seth: Dr Z resigned his commission some months ago. That wasn't the answer to the question I asked. * Rod: Lord Raven, in the category of questions not answered... * Ursula: We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Chicago, Illinois and you will tell us what we are charged with. * Seth: The charge is "conspiring to brainwash a woman convicted of crimes against the Circus of Crime and condemned to death, for which the..." * Raven: For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain warrior named Jaddo. * Ursula and Seth: Jamie. * Ursula: Jamie Woods. * Raven: Jamie Woods. Yes, I thought you might. (The movie title rolls in a starry background: Pienado as it zooms out before getting smaller until we can't see it. Then, the synopsis rolls after the episode number (4) and name: The 4th Awakens.) It has been five weeks since the last Pienado. Tech company Astro-X has used their revolutionary energy system to stabilize the atmosphere and prevent the formation of all tornadoes, using cheap, clean reactors dubbed Astro-Pods. The world has been peaceful and prosperous thanks to Astro-X's visionary founder Teyro, but now the future is about to be threatened once again. (The camera goes down to the moon as a space shuttle flies to it. Teyro narrates as the story cuts to numerous scenes: Halka in a spacesuit using a flagpole to propel a pie away. Then, Teyro in his spacesuit shaking his hand, then to pies falling from the sky in Los Angeles, then the sunset beach, then Teyro unmasking himself from the suit in an "Astro-X" advertisment.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) We created faster, smarter space transportation. We brought Halka back from the moon. We prevented the formation of pienadoes with our revolutionary weather stabilization system, and we made the world a cleaner, safer place for our nation's children. What will Astro-X do next? * Teyro: Hi. I'm Teyro, and I have totally eradicated the pienado threat, so join me at the grand opening of Shark World, our themed hotel in Las Vegas. What does that equal? (The scene zooms out to show a TV in a farmhouse in Kansas. Keari is watching it. Maska is drawing his friends on a whiteboard with a marker, including himself, uncluding Allison Lang as a maid.) * Keari: Sweetheart, what are you drawing? * Teyro: (on TV) ...you will have a great time. * Maska: It's Allison! Category:Pienado: The 4th Awakens Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes